The present invention relates to the structure of a movable fish net buoy top, which comprises a framework of a buoy top incorporating a grid port which can be drawn up by 105 degrees, down by 75 degrees, and the grid port being completed with a plurality of seepage holes oblong in formation. A mortise joint catch is provided on both the top and the bottom of the framework of the buoy top, so that, as the buoy top is laid flat on top of the water surface, the grid port on both sides will bear up curvilinearly at the same time, owing to buoyance against the mortise joint catch furnished on top of the strut, and by virtue of the discharging function due to the presence of the oblong seepage holes on the grid port. To take the buoy top off the surface, the mortise joint catch at the bottom of the framework is simply turned by 90 degrees, so as to prevent the grid port from drooping down toward both sides, to open up, owing to gravitation. To pour out the catch of fish entrapped therein, the mortise joint catch, disposed on top of the buoy top, is simply turned parallel with the surface level of the framework, reverse the buoy top, so as to bring the grid port on both sides to droop to open, whereupon the catch may be poured out for subsequent disposition.
In our times, fishing has already become a popular pastime, and apart from such fishing tools as fishing pole and bait, a fish net for provisional custody of the catch is also indispensable for fishing. Conventionally the structure of a fish net is composed of a hoop made of rubber rings. Such a structure, however, has to be supported for hanging submerged in the water, when put to service, least it should go down to the bottom of the water. In addition, a retractable rope is used to secure the opening gap of the net, so as to prevent the catch within from fleeing out. The pity, however, is that with such a device the fisher will have to open the opening gap of the fish net with both hands when he catches a fish by the fishpole, in order to put the fish into the fish net for custody. In the meantime, it often happens that the fish, on the point of striving for escape from the entrapping hands, may slip thereoff, and flee at large.
Accordingly, in view of the disadvantages found with the use of conventional fish nets such as those recited in the foregoing, the inventor undertook to work for improvement of the conventional fish nets, and eventually succeeded in the presentation of an improved fish net top opening design which makes possible best utilization of fish net structures.